


[Podfic] 53 Weddings and One (Accidental) Divorce by misura

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got married for the forty-first time on a nice little planet with a not so nice little problem to do with weather patterns and a rainy season that kept getting shorter combined with a sun that kept getting hotter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 53 Weddings and One (Accidental) Divorce by misura

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [53 Weddings and One (Accidental) Divorce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415715) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Cover artwork by [**akamine_chan**](http://twitter.com/akamine_chan)

**Title:** [53 Weddings and One (Accidental) Divorce](http://archiveofourown.org/works/415715)

**Authors:** [**misura** ](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/misura/)

**Fandom:** Young Wizards

 **Pairing:** Carl Romeo/Tom Swale

 **Length:** 0:10:46

**Download:**

[MP3](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/53%20Weddings%20and%20One%20\(Accidental\)%20Divorce%20by%20misura.mp3) |  [Podbook](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/ITPE2015/01%2053%20Weddings%20and%20One%20\(Accidental\)%20Divorce%20by%20misura.m4b)


End file.
